


Your love will always bring me home.

by Louehsmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Dunkirk, M/M, Top Harry, War, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louehsmile/pseuds/Louehsmile
Summary: En donde Alex llega a casa para encontrarse con la única persona con la que es dulce esperándolo (pista: Louis)





	Your love will always bring me home.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where Alex comes home to find the only person he's soft with waiting for him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328944) by smrwine. 



> Quiero aclarar que la historia NO es mía. El oneshot solo se encuentra en Tumblr (tengo permiso de subirlo aquí). La traducción no está permitida en alguna otra plataforma, o al menos no de mi parte. El oneshot no tenía nombre pero la autora me dio permiso de ponerle uno. ¡Espero y les guste!

Perfil de la autora en:

  * [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwine/pseuds/summerwine)
  * [Tumblr](http://smrwine.tumblr.com/)



* * *

 

 

La lana del uniforme de Alex se frotaba dolorosamente contra todos los rincones y hendiduras de su cuerpo desgastado. Se encontraba cojeando lastimosamente mientras luchaba por no tropezar con los escalones degradados de su piso. Pantalones y botas manchadas con aceite y sangre. El cielo de la tarde estaba oscuro y desconfiado como los ojos del enemigo. Mirándolo. Acechándolo. Un último movimiento cobarde hasta que llegó a la puerta de la seguridad inmerecida. Su puño lesionado golpeó contra la superficie. Golpes fuertemente resonando por las calles vacías y abogando por la entrada sacudiendo las paredes de los edificios.

Tenía los músculos tensos y los tendones adoloridos. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el adormecimiento de la adrenalina comenzó a desgastarse. Se llevó todo en él solo para golpear la puerta. Su corazón se apretaba y sus piernas temblaban. Era casi demasiado extenuante quedarse allí y _respirar_.

Justo cuando sus cansadas rodillas se doblaban para dar hacia abajo, el crujiente clic de una cerradura abriéndose sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Abriéndose lo suficiente para ver los ojos azules insomnes en medio de las sombras.

"¿Alex?"

Su semblante serio, endurecido por la guerra, se derrumbó gracias a la familiar voz de su chico. Cálida como la miel y suave como una mañana cariñosa de domingo. Alex cayó de rodillas sin gracia. Desvergonzadas lágrimas corrían, limpiando sus mejillas sucias, y sus brazos golpeados se encontraban envueltos alrededor de su par de piernas favoritas.

"Estoy en casa, bebé." sollozó en la impecable piel de los muslos, apenas notado que Louis atendió a la puerta en bata. " _Estoy en casa, estoy en casa, estoy jodidamente en casa_. Volví a ti como lo prometí."

Louis se arrodilló, acunando la sucia cara de Alex entre sus manos, y limpiándose suavemente la piel de sus ojos.

"Lo hiciste. Has vuelto a mí, Alex. Sabía que lo harías." su voz se corto. Se encontraba sorbiéndose la nariz. Su garganta estaba sofocada "Estás aquí conmigo en una sola pieza. Y estás a salvo, mi amor, estás _a salvo_."

Alex dejó que las tiernas palabras de Louis se lavasen sobre su cuerpo dañado, como el mar con las olas que viajaban llenas de petróleo. Las lágrimas se amontonaban por las pestañas y la emoción brotaba violentamente dentro de su pecho. Hubo casos en los que estaba seguro de que este momento dejaría de existir. Casos de certeza pura, que caían sobre él desde las alas de las bombas alemanas. Fue un poco abrumador como para poder sostener a su chico al pie de su puerta. Su respiración severamente entrecortada y sus dedos cavando profundamente en su piel. Alex tenía que estar seguro de que lo que estaba sintiendo era real.

"Vamos a subirte, y te vas a lavar, ¿sí? Vamos, amor." Louis se limpió las lágrimas de sus propios ojos, antes de intentar sacarlos del suelo.

"No." Alex niega mientras bajaba nuevamente a Louis hasta el nivel del suelo.

"¿No?" preguntó Louis, un poco desconcertado. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'no'?"

"Quiero decir, _no_. No me muevo de este lugar hasta que me beses." Alex lamió sus labios mientras alcanzaba a tomar las manos de Louis entre las suyas. "He pasado demasiado tiempo sin azúcar adecuada, y me rehúso a irme un momento más sin tener un poco."

"Sí," Louis sonrió en él con los dientes relucientes y brillantes ojos. "Después de que te haya dado un baño adecuado, soldado."

"Es un pensamiento agradable, pero el azúcar se derrite." Alex sonrió con su rostro lleno de rastros de lágrimas. Un hoyuelo tallando su camino en su piel manchada de aceite y la creación de su primera sonrisa genuina en años. "Y además, te quiero ahora."

Louis se deshizo cuando Alex lo empujó suavemente y presionó sus temblorosos labios uno contra el otro. La respiración se hizo estable y las articulaciones doloridas parecían relajarse con la sensación de su amante. Alex lo besó como un hombre hambriento. La lengua persiguiendo su dulce y sutil sabor y las manos llegaron a buscar por más. Louis gimió y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sus manos se hundieron en los rizos humedecidos del cabello de Alex. Tirando apenas al borde de ser demasiado doloroso y calmándolo hacia atrás con su toque delicado.

_Cristo_ , había extrañado esto.

Alex retiró sus labios para captar el rostro celestial de su amado delante de él. Sus pestañas largas y su pequeño flequillo. Los labios y las mejillas, tan rosados como las rosas que él le había recogido a mano y entregado, antes de salir a la batalla, y sus ojos tan acogedores como las aguas británicas que lo trajeron a casa. Louis era el chico más bonito con la sonrisa más bonita. El único hombre vivo, que podría suavizar el duro exterior de Alex y poder hacer manifestar su calor interior y afecto. Era un sueño tenerlo en sus manos otra vez. No podía esperar para amarlo lo por mucho que lo había extrañado.

"Bienvenido a casa, cariño." La mirada de Louis se deslizó de sus labios a sus ojos. "Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho"

El labio de Alex tembló de culpa mientras acariciaba el pelo de Louis. "Me alegro de haberlo hecho, también. Te he echado de menos, mi amor."

 

-

 

Velas encendidas a su alrededor, y manos apretando contra la porcelana, Alex silbó a través del calor abrasador del trapo de Louis presionando en su lado lastimado. Un corte profundo en la ranura de su caja torácica que ardía bajo el constante flujo de agua humeante. Su cuerpo magullado y desnudo se retorció mientras Louis aplicaba una presión constante, y limpiaba la mugre sucia. Louis frunció el ceño en concentración y Alex frunció su rostro de dolor.

"¡Jesús, Louis!" Gruñó él, a través de los dientes apretados mientras sacudía su cuerpo tenso. "El agua salada lo limpió lo suficiente, no tienes que ser tan minucioso."

"Esa agua salada estaba contaminada con aceite y la sangre de otros hombres. Te estoy haciendo un favor por ser tan minucioso." Louis puso los ojos en blanco y siguió tratando el área herida. Presionando firmemente contra la piel blanda y enjuagando la lesión con agua caliente y limpia. "¿Me pasas el jabón, por favor?"

"Ni lo sueñes." Alex tomó la barra de jabón y la mantuvo justo fuera del alcance de Louis. Él se negó a aguantar otra ronda dolorosa de desinfectar cada corte en su cuerpo.

"Sólo voy a enjabonar, ¿te relajarás?" Louis se acercó a la bañera y solo le faltaba quitar el jabón de la mano de Alex. "No va a doler, bebé. Sólo déjame lavarte. "¿Por qué no te quitas la bata y te unes a mí, en lugar de eso?" le ofreció con los labios mordidos por la lujuria y con ojos devoradores.

" _Ugh_ , no. No hasta que te haya limpiado correctamente."

Louis trató de agarrar el jabón una vez más, pero Alex lo tiró lejos, tan lejos como lo fue dentro de su alcance.

"¿Eso es una promesa?" Se burló, las palabras coloreadas en una sonrisa.

Louis no habló, pero Alex vio la respuesta en sus ojos encendidos como una vela. Caricias suaves pasaban por la parte de atrás de su cabello, mientras Louis usaba su otra mano para drenar la bañera y hacer que el agua volviera a correr. La cantidad que utilizaron fue quizás un derroche, pero mantuvo las manos inocentes de Louis en su piel maltratada, y Alex sacrificaría mucho más por eso.

La barra de jabón se separó suavemente de su agarre, y Alex se derritió completamente en el calor del toque de Louis. Su cabeza se apoyó contra la porcelana mientras suaves roces se frotaban contra todo su cuerpo. Aceite y mugre, y todo lo demás, mezclándose con espuma dejabón, y girando por el desagüe. Alex gimió, medio complacido, medio apenado. Se estremeció cuando el tacto de los tiernos dedos se clavó en los nudos de sus hombros.

Louis se tomó su tiempo librando de lodo y toda clase de suciedad de todo el cuerpo de Alex. Enjabonado sus extremidades lentamente y cuidadosamente, e incluso limpiando la arena de debajo de sus uñas. Louis se fijó en sus manos cortadas. Los nudillos hinchados se tensan ante la sensación de calor y las palmas callosas se suavizan bajo la humedad continua. Alex no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la asombrosa diferencia entre sus manos y las de Louis.

Un par tan suave, _gentil_ , y prístino, en alguien tan delicado. El otro par se dañó, está _estropeado_ y chorreando de sangre. Teñido de un color horrible de culpabilidad mórbida. Alex debería estar muerto en el muelle o lavado en el mar. Su egoísmo lo trajo a casa. No su valentía o heroísmo, sólo las amenazas vacías y los agujeros de bala, y las numerosas vidas perdidas a su alrededor.

"Estas manos han hecho cosas horribles." Alex se mordió el labio en culpa. Voz baja y confusa mientras Louis enjabonaba cada dedo. "Casi mató a un hombre con esto. Levante el rifle hasta su rostro y amenazo su vida por el mía."

Louis escuchó sin decir palabra. Enjuagando la espuma de los brazos de Alex y pasando una mano por su pelo cuidadosamente limpiado. Miró a Alex con ojos simpatizantes. Nunca fue capaz de entender las realidades gráficas de la guerra debido a sus ataques de asma, pero deseando relacionarse de alguna manera para mejorarlo. Era demasiado puro para la guerra. Muy suave. Tal vez era mejor así. Una especie de bendición disfrazada.

"Ven aquí" susurró Alex mientras se inclinaba sobre la bañera y llevaba la cara de Louis a la suya. El beso fue lento y dulce. Justo cómo Alex lo prefería. Los labios sedosos de Louis le hacían querer ser un hombre apacible. Menos vicioso y amenazador, y más tierno con cuidado. Tuvo su momento, siendo el implacable estúpido con ganas de matar. No tenía que ser esa persona alrededor de Louis, y ni siquiera quería hacerlo. "No iba a dejar que nada se interponga en mi manera de volver a esto. De regreso a ti. Y a menudo me siento culpable por ello. Tal vez no es justo que yo esté aquí."

Louis contestó con una mirada de dolor. No muy seguro de qué decir o cómo sentirse. Pero todo lo que Alex necesitaba era él en la habitación, escuchándolo y tocándolo, y dándole la atención que Alex sólo había deseado de _él_.

"No nos detengamos en eso por ahora, ¿okey?" susurró Louis en la habitación débilmente iluminada. "Permítete darte la bienvenida a casa. Despeja tu mente de todo por un tiempo, y hazte sentir _bien_. Vamos a relajarte un poco."

Louis se apartó con un beso y con una sonrisa diabólica. Se levantó de su posición arrodillada en el suelo, moviéndose para desenredar la seda ennegrecida de su túnica, y girando justo antes de que la tela revelara ni un poco. Maldito _coqueto_. Sabiendo cuánto tiempo pasó Alex sin ver su cuerpo y tener que aguantarlo más. Alex sintió que su sangre comenzaba a precipitarse en dirección a su polla. Se dio un suave apretón mientras veía a Louis levantarse en la punta de los pies y revisar el gabinete detrás del espejo.

Louis agarró el frasco de parafina blanda. _Resistente al agua. Mierda santa_. Louis lentamente cerró la puerta del gabinete y dejó que la seda de su túnica se deslizara hasta los codos. Los ojos de Alex se agitaron mientras él se apretaba la polla una vez más. La mirada burlona de Louis echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, comprobando que cada movimiento de él era cuidadosamente examinado. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que tenía toda la atención de Alex, se quitó el material de su cuerpo, y le dio una vista increíble. Culo tan suave y redondo como él recordaba, y la curva de sus caderas más escasa, pero todavía allí. Alex se tragó saliva mientras Louis se giraba hacia él. Pezones rosados duros contra su piel, y cuerpo suave hasta sus piernas.

Alex salivó ante la forma de su figura. Tan bronceado y sin mancha, y alimentando su deseo de marcarlo con las garras del amor. Louis puso la parafina a un lado mientras giraba el agua y tapaba la bañera. Inclinándose para besar a Alex suavemente en los labios y poco a poco se burlan de él con la punta de su lengua. Alex la chupó en su boca, saboreando el sutil sabor de Louis, y dejando que sus labios se envuelven alrededor resbaladizamente. _Joder_ , era obsceno y sensual. El tipo de beso que lo mantuvo despierto durante la noche, masturbándose y gimiendo, hasta que se corrió en sus pantalones. Alex jodidamente lo _necesitaba_. Preferiblemente ahora.

“Entra, pequeño.” Alex se alejó sin aliento. Agarrando la delicada muñeca de su amante y tirando de él. "El agua se siente bien."

Louis aceptó su invitación al instante. Subiendo con cuidado en la bañera y quedando a horcajadas a Alex. La espalda presionada contra su pecho.

Alex no perdió el tiempo de unir su boca a la unión del cuello de Louis. Aprisionando un pezón entre una mano, y quitando la tapa de la parafina suave, con el otro. Él sumergió sus dedos, cubriéndolos generosamente, y frotando su dura polla contra la carne del culo de Louis. Él levantó su pie para detener el agua que fluye. Nivel que llega justo debajo de sus caderas, y no lo suficiente como para que se derrame.

Alex dobló ligeramente sus rodillas, dándole a Louis una plataforma improvisada para apoyarse, mientras empujaba su cuerpo hacia adelante, y se maravillaba ante la vista que tenía frente a él. Su estrecha entrada rosada se apretó con anticipación y Alex no pudo evitar correr un dedo resbaladizo a través de él.

“ _Alex_ , “gimió Louis en el silencio de la habitación. El agua alrededor de ellos encendiendo y quemando velas parpadeantes. "Por favor no te tomes tu tiempo conmigo. Lo haré yo mismo si tengo que hacerlo.

"Shh," Alex reprendió suavemente mientras dejaba que la punta de su dedo presionara. "Déjame cuidarte, nene."

Louis arqueó la espalda pecaminosamente mientras no perdía el tiempo en suplicar por más. Sus caderas rodaron en la cúspide del regazo de Alex y su culo apretó firmemente alrededor de él. Alex _gruñó_ ante la sensación. Tan suave y tan cálido, que no podía esperar a lubricar su polla y entrar.

“ _Otro_ ” suplicó Louis con los labios, sin aliento.

Alex alineó otro dedo, estimulando cuidadosamente el agujero de su chico y dejando que uno se deslizara al lado del otro. Lentamente, trajo a Louis de vuelta contra su pecho. Teniéndolo completamente sentado en la base de sus dedos, y lamiendo desordenadamente su suave oreja.

“¿Te gusta cómo se siente, Lou? ¿Todo tan lleno de dedos después de tanto tiempo? “Louis gimió el nombre de Alex. Ligeramente rodeando sus caderas e inclinándose para darle acceso a su cuello. Alex habló con la lengua en su piel sensible, tomando un poco de ella entre sus dientes, y moviendo su otra mano para envolver la polla de Louis. “¿Te has tocado mientras estaba fuera, cariño?”

"N-no." Louis mintió a través de un gemido.

"¿ _No_? ¿Estás seguro de eso? "Preguntó Alex mientras extendía sus dedos dentro de él. "Incluso _yo_ , he llegado a tocarme a mí mismo. Tarde, en la noche cuando pensaba en ti, no podía evitarlo.

Louis se gimoteo alto y descaradamente en la habitación tranquila. El agua salpicaba alrededor de ellos, mientras él movía su trasero sobre los dedos de Alex. Sus muslos debían haber ardido en esta posición, pero era tentador y magnífico, y Alex no podía apartar los ojos de la vista hipnotizante que tenía frente a él.

“He pensado en tus lindos labios, y en cómo los envuelves en mi pene. “Alex apretó la longitud de Louis y, con broma, pasó el pulgar por encima de su prepucio. "Pensé en lo ruidoso que eres, cuando te doblo sobre nuestra cama, y te llenas de mis dedos. Al igual que ahora."Alex empujó un tercer dedo lubricado en el apretado calor del agujero de Louis. Extendiéndolos suavemente y doblándolos hacia delante. Louis jadeó de placer. Casi llorando de ser estimulado tan bien. “Me masturbaba muchas veces cuando pensé en tus besos” se inclinó para besar la piel del hombro de Louis. Suave y delicado como la sensación de su amor. "No hay un sabor más dulce en el mundo. Estoy seguro de ello ahora.”

“Alex, _por favor_ ” suplicó Louis con una respiración difícil.

"Dime la verdad", exigió. Dedos doblándose y provocadores. “Dime cuántas veces te masturbaste pensando en mí.”

"Yo no..."

“No mientas” gruñó Alex.

“ _Mierda_ ” exclamó Louis. “Sólo dos veces. Te he echado mucho de menos, no pude evitarlo. Sólo quería tu polla en mí como ahora. "

"Travieso, travieso, muchacho." Alex gimió, más que satisfecho con su respuesta.

Él cuidadosamente retiró sus dedos cubiertos de parafina y ajustó a Louis hasta que estaba sentado derecho a horcajadas. Alex estiró las piernas, dándole a Louis más espacio en la bañera para moverse. Él envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su polla, y se deslizó para arriba para un deslizamiento fácil. Se burlaba de la apertura del agujero de Louis, resbalando sólo la punta y rápidamente retirándose. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para ver la desesperación de su chico.

“¡ _Alex_ , adelante!” Louis se puso impaciente, agarrando la gruesa longitud de la polla de Alex y empujándola dentro de sí misma.

Joder, se sentía fantástico. Caliente, resbaladizo y apretado, como Alex lo recordaba, sólo que _mejor_. Louis se tomó el dulce, dulce, tiempo de tragarlo con su culo. Poniéndose cómodo con la sensación de la polla de Alex abriéndolo e inclinándose hacia adelante, agarrando las espinillas de Alex. Jesús, el ángulo era perfecto.

"Haznos llegar, ¿sí?" Alex empujó sus caderas mallugadas una vez y se estremeció ante la sensación increíble. "Sabes que puedes hacerlo, cariño. Hazlo por mí."

Alex sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo si marcaba el ritmo, y era un poco difícil follarlo a fondo desde esta posición. Louis asintió con la cabeza en obediencia, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas y haciendo suaves olas a su alrededor. Gritó de placer, mientras la polla de Alex se clavaba en el punto sensible dentro de él. Louis aumentó significativamente su ritmo. Persiguiendo esa sensación inigualable y dejando caer suaves gemidos de su boca.

El sonido de la piel contra piel y agua que salpicando alrededor tenía a Alex en un aturdimiento. Agarró la curva de las mejillas traseras de Louis, separándolas un poco más, y casi llegando solo con la vista que tenía. La forma en que su pene parecía dividir a Louis, tenía a Alex aferrándose a su último pedazo de resistencia.

"Bebé, ya estoy cerca, _joder_." Alex empezó a encontrarse con el vaivén de Louis a mitad de camino. Empujando sus caderas doloridas hacia arriba y golpeando la próstata de Louis. “¿Crees que puedes venirte conmigo?

“S-sí, Alex. Mierda—mierda.”

Louis clavó sus uñas en la piel de las piernas de Alex. Apretándose, empujando, y llegando en su estómago inesperadamente. Era demasiado para Alex, empujando hacia el calor apretado de Louis, y viendo a su chico salir de su polla. Alex se vino en Louis desordenadamente. Su semen escapando de su culo perfecto y mezclándose con el agua de baño sucia.

Louis respiró pesadamente mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente de la polla de Alex. Las corridas goteaban abajo de sus muslos y su pecho rojo reluciente mientras daba la vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento. Alex estaba lleno de felicidad y Louis estaba enrojecido con lágrimas.

Alex extendió los brazos, tirando de su muchacho en su pecho, y acunando su cuerpo de forma delgada en su agarre. Besó el centro de su frente pegajosa. Su flequillo enredado, y susurros dulces compartidos como los dos de ellos alcanzado con su respiración. Louis movió la cara de Alex hacia abajo para encontrarse con la suya. Labios moviéndose suavemente uno contra el otro y toques persistentes en la piel sensible.

"¿Me prometes que siempre volverás a mí, Alex?" Louis susurró contra sus labios. "Dime que tu amor por mí siempre te traerá de vuelta."

“Lo prometo, cariño.” Alex lo besó en los labios y sintió que sus pestañas se agitaban contra él. "Tu amor siempre me llevará a casa. No tendría una razón para pelear si no fuera por ti.”

Alex sintió la sonrisa de Louis antes de que lo viera. Sus labios rosados se extienden hasta sus mejillas ruborizadas y sujetan su cuello apretándolo.

“El agua está _malditamente_ helada.” Louis se estremeció cuando se incorporó. "Llévame a la cama, ¿sí?"

"Sí." Alex lo miró a través de ojos adoradores. Su mano se movió para acariciar su cara bonita y trazar sus labios. “Te amo, Louis. Mi chico favorito.”

“Te amo, Alex” le prometió con una sonrisa. "Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa."


End file.
